Jealous
by Naruto4Sakura
Summary: Everyone goes through that rough patch when they are in a relationship. It's not an easy road. However, after seeing all of the signs and trying your best to block out the negativity nothing can prepare you for the end result. It can be quite devastating. Hinata is at a lost for words at her realization.


_Hello everyone! Welcome to another story of mine that I was able to write out. I don't ship Naruto and Hinata together, but I had gotten this idea to write this story for my best friend. She's a huge Naruto and Hinata shipper and since her birthday was coming up I thought that it would be a great idea to write a story pairing her two favorite characters together. Keep in mind my best friend's birthday was in April and this story has been sitting on my flash drive for some months now. To make this intro short she loved the story. She thought that it was a lovely surprise. I hope that you guys like it as well. Also, this story is heavily inspired from a song called "Jealous" by Beyoncé. I had this song on repeat to give me an extra boost of energy to write._

_ENJOY!_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**_

000

_**Konoha City**_

_8:47 P.M_

_Night_

_Friday_

_Restaurant _

Rain

That was the only form of element in the air. It was relentless as it pounded the ground mercilessly with brute force. This just showed that the storm was getting worse. Standing in the rain was a young woman. She wore a long black trench coat. The woman was staring longingly through a restaurant window. A sad look was plastered on her face.

"Kiba kun" The woman said.

She took a deep breath. There are many words that can describe the mood the woman was currently in. All of them would be associated towards depression and sadness. However, it really didn't matter. None of them, deep down can help explain how the woman truly felt. Emotions can be slick. She continued to stare helplessly through the window. Her posture alone told a bystander that she was hurt badly. What caused this?

"Hinata!" A masculine voice called out.

Turning towards the source of the voice Hinata saw Naruto. He was in his car. Window rolled down Naruto had parked his car on the side of the road. He motioned for her to get inside. Traffic was still bustling with energy, but Naruto didn't care. He never did. His main concern was the well-being of his best friend.

Knowing his intentions Hinata turned away. She wasn't ready. Deep down something told her to stay. Something has yet to happen. What was it? Was it good or bad? Hinata didn't know. By the way her day has been going anything can happen. Preparation is vital.

What happened next caused Hinata's heart to sink. She couldn't believe it. Ever since she was little Hinata has always believed in the power of love. That love is the strongest force that anyone can ever obtain. Its mysterious prowess was just that great. Hinata thought that she had found that power with her significant other. However, what she was seeing now caused her to question this. Naruto sighed deeply. He saw the whole thing.

"Come on Hinata before you get even more wet." Naruto said, softly.

The storm had gotten worse. Instead of the light drizzle that began a few minutes ago, bullets of rain was now coming down. Thunder could be heard clearly as it clapped loudly throughout the sky. It felt like hell itself was about to freeze over. Even though Naruto had spoken softly Hinata was still able to hear him. His calm voice coaxed her out of the stupor she was in. It was the only form of remedy that her body could respond to after witnessing what she just saw. Stuffing her hands inside her coat's pockets Hinata took brief, but swift steps towards the car. The need for escape was great.

"Ready?" Naruto asked.

Hinata didn't respond. She continued to stare blankly through the front window of the car. Her face was void of any emotions. Taking a deep breath Hinata slowly fastened the seat belt across her stomach. She abruptly sat back in her seat.

"Yea" Hinata replied.

Her voice was deadpanned. Nodding his head Naruto slowly pulled his car away from the curb of the road. He carefully maneuvered the car into the hectic flow of traffic. Hinata was motionless. She didn't know what to say. Everything seemed to be spiraling out of control and she didn't know how to stop it.

Hinata continued to stare outside the car's front window. Her eyes were fixated there. She watched as droplets after droplets of rain fell from the sky. They formed a small revere of water across the car's exterior. This process seemed to mesmerize Hinata.

She quickly looked away. She couldn't take it. How the water was flowing across the car reminded Hinata so much of the tears she was trying to hold back. Her emotions were just begging to be set free. It won't work. She knew better. Hinata knew what the representation of her tears would indicate. She'd feel a shame of herself if she showcased how she really felt. However, how can she keep her emotions at bay with the shining glint of a ring that promised so much embedded in her mind?

000

_**Apartment Complex**_

_9:04 P.M_

_Night_

_Friday_

_Parking Lot_

Making sure that the car was stationed properly Naruto came to a complete stop. He parked his car. Without the car's engine disrupting both companion's sense of hearing it became clear that it was eerily quiet. No one said a word. The only noise that was being made was the sound of rain pelting the car. The storm was in full affect now. Naruto sighed deeply. The silence couldn't last forever.

"So, I guess. . ." Naruto said, but stopped.

Hinata didn't say anything. What could she say? Her situation had taken a turn for the worse and there was nothing she could do to stop it. For the longest time Hinata kind of saw this coming. She just didn't think it would happen so fast.

"I don't know." Hinata said, suddenly.

Naruto looked at her. He was surprised. Her ability to speak caught him off guard. She hasn't spoken ever since they left the restaurant. Hinata was still motionless. Her ambiguous stare towards the front window of the car didn't diminish. A dead look was in her eyes.

"I just. . . don't know." Hinata said, finally.

Naruto quickly looked away. He couldn't take it. By the way she was looking, it seemed like Hinata had given up. All joy and happiness that was always present on her features was sucked out of her. She looked lifeless. Before he could speak Hinata continued.

"I don't know why it's so hard for me to find love." She said, softly.

Hinata took a deep breath.

"Why it's such an obstacle for me." She stated, shrugging her shoulders.

Hinata leaned on the armrest on her side of the car. She placed a hand on the right side of her head. Using both her index and middle fingers Hinata started to slowly draw circles against her temple. She felt a headache was coming.

"Finding a soul mate shouldn't be this hard." Hinata said, incredulously.

Naruto was quite the whole time. What could he say? Even though Naruto has had his own experiences when it came to relationships the situation that Hinata was in is different. He's never been in love with a person for so long only to find out that they've been cheating on him the whole time. Just the thought of it is sickening.

Kiba and Hinata have been together for as long as Naruto could remember. It should date way back to when they were in middle school. Once they began dating everyone thought that their relationship would last forever. Their union was just that great. Nonetheless, there's been a great strain between the two of them lately. An opposing force was causing the both of them to drift apart. None of their friends knew what was going on to cause this. However, what Naruto witnessed a few minutes ago answered all of his internal thoughts. He couldn't believe it. Hinata sighed deeply.

"I guess it wasn't meant to be." She said, gingerly.

Hinata slowly shook her head. Seating up straight she straightened her jacket. Hinata tried to fix it to where it accommodated towards the weather outside the car. Once she had that done Hinata turned towards Naruto. A small smile crossed her lips.

"Thank you Naruto kun for bringing me home. It means a lot." Hinata said, still smiling.

He returned the smile.

"No problem. It wasn't a big deal." Naruto replied.

Continuing to smile at him Hinata made the move to open her door. Rain was still coming down in sheets. It was heavy, but not as bad as it was before. Hinata sighed again. She'll just have to bear with it.

"See you later Naruto kun." Hinata said, before jumping out the car.

Making sure that she had closed the door behind herself Hinata made a mad dash towards the front porch of her house. Its canopy was the only form of protection she had against the weather. Mother Nature was not being so kind to the city of Konoha. Naruto saw when Hinata ran towards her house. His emotions were in turmoil.

Naruto has always had feelings for Hinata. Since he was little they were present. He just didn't know how to go about telling her. Even though Naruto has dated other girls before he was never serious with anyone. None of them could compare to how he truly felt towards Hinata.

When Both Kiba and Hinata started dating Naruto had given up. It seemed to him that he had lost the race on winning Hinata's affection. He was quite saddened by this realization. However, seeing that Hinata was happy with Kiba help brighten his mood. As long as she was happy Naruto was happy.

Despite this, with today's turn of events everything has changed. He still had a chance. Naruto didn't know what to do. He was at a standstill. Should he wait until Hinata recovered from this drawback, or go ahead and take the plunge? Naruto knew that the first choice was more reasonable, but he couldn't help himself. He's been waiting for an opportunity like this for years. Naruto shook his head roughly. A new resolve settled in his eyes. What needs to be said has to be said. He'll be damn if he let this opportunity slipped away.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted out.

He rushed from his car. Turning away from unlocking her door Hinata was stunned to see Naruto running towards her. She thought he had left. Placing her key inside her coat's pocket Hinata faced Naruto's direction. She prepared herself for what he had to say.

"What is it, Naruto kun?" Hinata asked.

She was curious. Making it under the canopy Naruto smiled at her. He seemed to be beaming with life.

"Go out with me." Naruto said.

Hinata was taken aback. She wasn't expecting something like this. Looking up at him Hinata was shock at what she saw. He had a determined glint in his eyes. She hesitated.

"Naruto kun I. . . I don't kno. . ." Hinata began.

"Go out with me." Naruto repeated, cutting her off.

"Go out with me and I promise you'll have the best time of your life." He stated.

Naruto was serious. Hinata continued to stare at him. She didn't know how to respond. With everything that had just happened she didn't think she'd be in a situation like this so soon. She was caught off guard.

Staring him deep in the eyes an unknown feeling washed over her. A bubbling sensation started to arise from the pit of her stomach. What was this? Hinata didn't know. All she knew was that she felt safe and secure now. Was this because of Naruto? Keeping her gaze on his face Hinata smiled at him. She spoke softly.

"Ok" Hinata said.

A genuine look crossed her face. Naruto's smile broadened. He couldn't believe his ears. It seemed like everything was finally starting to fall into place. He felt like the most ecstatic guy in the world. Taking tentative steps towards her Naruto brought Hinata into an embrace. He held her gently against his body.

"You won't regret this." Naruto said.

With renewed energy Naruto placed his lips on Hinata's. It was a chaste kiss. Hinata didn't know how to feel. Her emotions were jumping everywhere and she couldn't cling to one. There was one emotion however, that Hinata could identify quite easily. It was quickly weaving its way from her heart to the rest of her body. She wanted more from the kiss.

Placing her arms around Naruto's neck Hinata deepened the kiss. Her heart and body craved more from her companion. Seeing that Hinata was eager Naruto brought her as close to him as possible. Their bodies melded together perfectly. Naruto's heart was about to burst out of his chest. He was delirious. His love for Hinata was steadily growing and growing. He continued to kiss her.

Love is a tricky thing. You never know when or where it will happen. Since love can be spontaneous a lot of people don't believe in it. Being hurt by past relationships Humans have the tendency to close off their hearts. They don't like being deceived by what they thought was there. However, only a handful of people have found true love. The journey on finding it though is what really counts. The only thing that both companions knew for sure was that they didn't want to leave each other's embrace. They belong exactly where they are now.

000

_Finished! So, did you like it? I felt kind of weird writing this story out, but I think I did a pretty good job. Thank you guys so much for reading! Please review._

_~N4S~_


End file.
